


Overtale

by Under_taker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU's (Eventually), F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overtale, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sharing a Body, Skelebros AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: Sometimes people make decisions. Sometimes there for the best, other times there for the worst... A decision has been made. But the unclear answer is. Is it for the best? Or is it for the worst...





	1. Chapter 1

Asriel sat silently in the bed of golden flowers. He let out a sad sigh and closed his eyes.

*Thmp* *Thmp* *Thmp*

Asriel stiffened and turned around fearfully. Scared one of the Froggits, Whimsuns, Looxs, Migosps, Moldsmal or even a Vegetoid had come through and found him. He let out a silent sigh of slight relief at seeing Frisk, the one person he let keep the memories of the fight they both had.

"Frisk? Why are you still here?" Asriel asked as Frisk walked up to him. "I appreciate it if you're trying to keep me company," Asriel said smiling weakly, before turning away and grabbing the upper half of his arm looking down. "But I can't go with you. Soon I'll just be a flower all over again... T-they can't see that..." He trailed off, remembering the heartbroken look on his parents just before he 'fell down'. "B-but you'll keep your promise right?" He asked hopefully turning back to Frisk. "You'll take care of them right?"

Instead of giving a response Frisk but their hands to their chest and pushed them out their red soul hovering in their palms. Asriel yelped and stepped back at the sight of it.

He watched the red soul hover in Frisk's hands. The same soul he and many other monsters attacked in an attempt to kill Frisk. Even after all the abuse, after all, the hurt and after all the pain they suffered. The soul was still red shimmering and healthy, practically radiating not only determination but love. (The normal kind)

Asriel let out a shaky breath and shook his head knowing what Frisk was trying to do. "N-no... I couldn't... not after everything you've been through." He said and saw his vision blur as he felt tears slip out and either slid down or stain his white fur a sort of grey. "B-besides... if I took your soul then you'd... you'd..."

Asriel had turned away so he didn't see Frisk start to shake while they clenched their fists as tears rolled down their cheeks. Before Asriel could mutter another word of denial, Frisk wrapped their arms around him tightly making him freeze.

Asriel let out a shaky breath as Frisk hugged him tighter. "O-okay..." He gave in, hiccuping slightly, as he wrapped his arms around Frisk. "We'll see her... we'll see her together." With that Asriel absorbed Frisk soul. And felt their body fall limp in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Asriel slowly laid Frisk's body down, before he heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Why would you do that!?" Asriel slowly turned around to see the ghostly figure of not only Frisk but Chara! "I can't believe you just gave up your own soul?!" Frisk just grinned and shrugged. "Stop that! I know you can talk!"

"C-Chara?" Asriel asked shakily and watched Chara and Frisk turn to face him. Chara gritted their teeth and turned away. "Ho-how..." Asriel trailed off.

Chara sighed and crossed their arms. "I don't know. I just woke up on my grave. I was so confused at first. Our plan failed. Why was I alive. Then I see Frisk. I couldn't go very far from them. I guess whatever was left of my soul just gravitated towards theirs." They semi-explained.

Asriel looked at Frisk who shrugged. "Listen can we just get going. I don't wanna be here longer then we have to. Plus I'm already sick of looking at that thing." Chara said pointing at Frisk's dead body.

"O-oh... yeah... sure..." Asriel said getting up and began walking, the two ghosts following. Asriel frowned slightly. He always wanted to reunite with Chara. But now that he has... he's not sure how to feel about it.

* * *

Asriel walked through New Home and slowly walked into the judgement hall.

"Ugh..." Chara groaned glaring slightly. "Finally we're almost there. I am so sick of those gaping looks." They grumbled crossing their arms. The two understood their annoyance. Every part of the underground that still had monsters was filled with nothing but looks of disbelief and shock.

Asriel walked through the judgement hall before abruptly stopping at seeing another goat monster at the end of it.

"hey there..." Arial greeted grinning.

Asriel swallowed thickly. He remembered Ariel. How could he not? Arial was always the one who stopped him on his genocide runs. Given him, many bad times he knew were well deserved.

"U-um... howdy. My names Asriel--" Asriel started before being interrupted.

"dreemurr?" Arial finished tilting his head. His grin grew further. "i know who you are and what you did..." Arial started narrowing his eyes. Asriel flinched and stepped back. "you know... i honestly thought this would be the one... you know we could finally have our happy ending..." Arial said, looking down scratching his cheek. "frisk just went to say their goodbyes..." He went on before looking back to Asriel a dark shadow covering his eyes. "and you took their SOUL..."

Asriel jumped making the two phantoms look at him with a raised brow. "Geez bro, relax. Just explain the situation to him." Chara said, thinking Asriel was being pathetic for being fearful of Arial of all monsters.

"N-no y-you do-don't und-unders-stand," Asriel said trying to take Chara's advice.

"shhh..." Arial said looking at one of the windows. "let's just check out the scenery huh? you i never really ever get a chance a chance to take this place in." Arial said turning away. "and besides... it's a beautiful day outside..." Arial started making Asriel freeze.

'Oh no...' He thought, unintentionally sending his thoughts the ghost duo.

"Come on bro, it's just Arial, I mean how bad can he be?" Chara asked Frisk nodding in agreement.

"You don't understand?!" Asriel loudly whispered.

"birds are singin'..." 

"It's just Arial, I mean how powerful can he be?" Chara asked amusedly, Frisk covering their mouth while they snorted.

"Do you guys even now how time I've died to him?!" Asriel asked shaking.

"Do you know?" Chara retorted.

"flowers are bloomin'..."

"Um... I think around... ninety-six times..." Asriel answered looking away.

Both Chara and Frisk began to shake as they tried to hold in their laughter. "What?! To him?" Chara asked in amusement.

"on days like this..."

"Guys! I can guarantee Ariel is the most powerful and strongest monster there is!" Asriel exclaimed facing the two again.

"kids like you..."

"Yeah, sure..." Chara said sarcastically, rolling their eyes.

Asriel turned back to Arial just as he finished his sentence.

"should be burnin' in HELL," Arial stated before he pulled his hand up.

"Aw geez, here it comes..." Asriel said fearfully knowing what as coming.

"What--" Chara tried to ask before Asriel/Frisk/Chara's soul appeared in front of Asriel body and he found himself being thrown up before being tossed back into the ground. Asriel knew what was coming and quickly rolled to the side as a few fire made spears shot from the ground.

Asriel quickly got up and ran forward to avoid a frenzy of flaming spears before stopping and ducking as another large amount of flying spears came whizzing past his head.

Before Chara or Frisk could as what the HELL was going on Arial looked up the fur covering his eyes shifting as his deep blood, now uncovered, red eye lit up with a glow and a red mist danced around it, four gaster blasters appeared before Asriel even got up, each on fired a red began and dispersed before another four showed up and fired red lasers in an X shape. Before another four appeared and fired in a similar pattern to the first. And then two more giant ones appeared and fired a large and long-lasting beam. Arial looked back to the fur covering his eyes falling back into place and the shadow returning.

 **Asriel**  
**LOVE: 1**  
**Attack: 7**  
**HP: 14/20**

"here we go," Arial said lifting his head back up, the shadow covering his eyes vanishing.

"What was THAT?!" Chara questioned looking at Asriel as he forced himself back up, panting heavily.

"You see?" Asriel asked not facing the shocked expressions of the ghost duo. "He's impossible to beat."

Chara gritted their teeth before flying to Asriel and pushing him out of his body, taking control.

Asriel took a moment to shiver at the new feeling. He felt like he was underwater but not drowning and could still breath. He looked at his body and saw that his forest green eyes were gone and replaced with blood red.

Chara gritted their teeth and ran forward. "CHARA WAIT NO!" Asriel tried to warn them but they ignored him and threw their clenched paw at Arial.

Arial calmly side stepped, much to Frisk and Chara's shock. Arial grinned as Chara turned back to face him.

**Attack**

**Arial**

**Miss**

"what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Arial cheekily asked as Chara gritted their teeth.

A few spears flew at Chara making them jump while ducking multiple times until the point where they were out of breath. Chara gritted their teeth. They were hit quite a lot. After a quick check, they saw they were down eight HP

 **Chara**  
**LOVE: 1**  
**Attack: 5**  
**HP: 12/20**

Chara growled and ran forward at Arial and stared in shocked anger as he just side stepped again.

**Attack**

**Arial**

**Miss**

Arial grinned and tilted his head throwing a valley of blue and normal fire spears.

 **Chara**  
**LOVE: 1**  
**Attack: 5**  
**HP: 5/20**

Chara hated to admit it but Arial's attacks were almost impossible to dodge. They quickly reached into Asriel's pockets and pulled out some monster candy and swallowed it hole.

**Items**

**Monster candy**

**Chara**  
**LOVE: 1**  
**Attack: 5**  
**HP: 15/20**

Arial grinned and pushed his eyebrows into a glaring position. "don't go and think that's gonna help ya, dirty friend killer."

Arial sent more spears the first making Chara have to jump high to barely dodge. The rest they got lucky with and barely dodged.

 **Chara**  
**LOVE: 1**  
**Attack: 5**  
**HP: 3/20**

Asriel shook his head and quickly flew over to Chara and back into his own body pushing Chara out.

 **Asriel**  
**LOVE: 1**  
**Attack: 7**  
**HP: 14/20**

Arial let out a low dark chuckle and looked down the shadow covering his eyes returning. "i don't how you made your HP go back up so easily twice. but it's not gonna help you here."

Arial looked back up and Asriel suddenly found himself on a platform being carried by spears covered with a low flame. Asriel saw that he was about the be pushed off from a wall and quickly jumped on the nearest platform to avoid the spears. He repeated his earlier action but had to do it a bit lower to avoid the spears travelling through the roof.

Frisk got an idea and quickly pushed Asriel out of his body and taking control making him go 'HEY!'

 **Frisk**  
**Love: 1**  
**Attack: 0**  
**HP: 20/20**

Frisk walked up to Arial.

**Act**

**Talk**

"Arial!" Frisk exclaimed crossing their arms. "I. Am. The." They started before placing their fists on their sides. "LEGENDARY FARTMASTER!" The exclaimed.

The four stood there silently. Frisk pushing their chin up high as if they were standing proudly. After a moment Arial snorted and placed a hand on his face. Frisk cringed down and tried to keep a straight face as their lips twitched with an amused smile. Asriel couldn't help but blew a raspberry before laughing silently. Chara just face palmed in annoyance.

"w-wow..." Arial muttered turning away. "g-give me a minute here..."

* * *

 

Arial and Frisk sat in the judgment hall, Chara and Asriel floating beside them. Frisk just finished explaining the situation to Arial who listening pensively.

"huh? wow, so i guess you really saved everyone huh?" Arial said in amazement turning his head to look straight ahead. "even the ones who couldn't be saved..."

Frisk looked down and sighed, the two phantoms doing the same. Arial turned back to Frisk and raised a brow. "i bet you've been plannin' this for a quite a while huh? i mean you knew my secret code word and even i can't remember telling you it."

Frisk continued to look down but spoke. "It took... a lot of preparation." They spoke quietly.

"well... geez kid sorry about that." Arial apologised and didn't wait for Frisk to ask what for before answering. "for attackin' you back there. i didn't even let asriel explain the situation before i straight up attacked."

"Hey, I get it," Frisk said grabbing Arial shoulder as he looked down. "You care a lot about your friends. I'll admit I had no idea of the power you had. And I may also admit to not being able to reset anymore." Frisk started making a spike of hope hit Arial's soul. "But I'm glad to see you sued it protect and help, not just kill someone on sight."

Arial grimaced slightly remembering all the time's monsters attacked them. "well, good luck you... three? yeah. three." Arial said getting up and walking away.

"Wait? Are you not coming with us?" Asriel asked after taking control of his body again.

Arial stopped and shrugged. "no. sorry kiddos but this next part of you adventure is one you three have to yourselves. but don't worry, i'm rooting for you three."

"Hey, Arial," Asriel said before Arial walked behind a pillar to vanish. "I'm looking forward to seeing the future with you."

Arial turned to Asriel and tilted his head, before closing his eyes and looking down with a grin. "heh... you too guys." Arial said looking back up opening his eyes. With that, he walked behind the pillar and disappeared.

The trio stayed in the judgment hall for a bit longer.

"You ready Asriel?" Frisk asked making Asriel look down.

"To be honest. No." Asriel answered turning to the giant door. "But I know with you two with me. We can overcome anything." Asriel said looking to the door of the hallway.

Frisk grinned while Chara just smiled weakly. "Come on yo guys. Let's go and see what the future holds." Asriel said as he began walking again.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later**

* * *

 

Arial laid on a park bench. His arms behind his head. He sighed slightly and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how to feel about everything. He knows that there would be no more resets, but he spent so much of his life/s waiting for it, he didn't know how to relax probably. Not that he could anyway.

Most humans weren't comfortable with monsters. They pretty much mistreated them, even with all the things they've done to help the community. They act as if the monsters are gonna kill them and steal their souls. The exact thing that made humans seal monsters underground.

Toriel said that Asgore did terrible things and the humans did nothing to deserve what he was planning on doing to them. But it seems as if the humans all share Asgores view when he was in grief, pain and anger only against monsters, not humans.

Arial couldn't admit to liking it on the surface but he couldn't admit to not liking it either. He might've been able to look past all of this if not for...

"Well, well, well. What've we got here?" A vulgar voice entered Arial's floppy ears. He creaked an eye open to see a few monster hating humans, all grinning down at him evilly.

Arial sighed and closed his eyes, placing a paw on his forehead. "not today."

"You know monster, humans need to sit on that bench, we can't have monsters near it. So SHOVE off." One of the humans said pulling a switchblade out, making Arial sigh.

"i said..." Arial muttered getting into a sitting position and looking the gang member who spoke to him, a dark shadow covering his eyes. " **not today.** "

The gang member blinked and suddenly found himself standing on the edge of a very tall building nearly tipping over the side. He paled and looked forward to see Arial. The monster raised a paw and stuck a finger out poking the gang member making him fall backwards. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, getting ready for the impact of the ground which came sooner than he expected.

The gang member opened his eyes and saw he was back in the park laying on the ground Arial standing above him. The goat monster said nothing as he walked away.

Arial sighed and rubbed his eyes. The children humans he could handle. They were perceptive and polite, but the adults were unnecessarily fearful or hateful.

Arial continued to walk looking down. After a minute of walking, he came to an alleyway and stopped at seeing a human with a stubble of a beard and black hair, wearing a black trench coat with a grey jumper, black trousers with black shoes that had grey soles, who was at the moments attacking a woman, who had purple hair with pink stripes wearing a blue dress with green high heels.

Arial glared and walked in. "hey there." He said, making both the humans freeze and turn to him.

The thug glared before he grinned meanly. "Shove off monster. This is between me and this lady." He said turning back to the woman, not a moment sooner he felt his feet lift off the ground and soon found himself being slammed into a wall.

The thug painfully got up and stared wide eyed at the monster. He shook slightly before running off. Arial grinned and turned to the woman. Before he could say a single word the woman screamed and ran off.

Arial sighed and looked down rubbing his eyes. "Not even a thank you..." He shook it off and walked away.

A figure watched him leave. He looked liked like a skeleton but had a black body and his hands had holes on the back of them also his face had two lines, one going from the bottom to the bottom of his left eye and one going from the top of his head and stopping at the top of his right eye.

Arial stopped and turned around. Seeing nothing he turned back and shrugged walking again.

* * *

 

Roman sighed and walked out of the soot covered kitchen. He still couldn't get Undyne to calm down enough to make dinner without blowing p the kitchen. He stole a glance at Asriel who was sitting at a drawing book glancing over his shoulders and speaking every so often.

Roman sighed and looked down. Everyone bar Arial was having trouble getting used to the fact that Arial, Frisk and another deceased human named Chara were all sharing a body.

They all lived in the same home and even after three months still couldn't get it. "ASRIEL?" Roman called waiting for Asriel to get up and walk over. "HAVE YOU SEEN ARIAL?"

"He said he was going out for a walk to clear his head," Asriel explained scratching his ear slightly.

Roman nodded and walked over to the couch and sat next to Asgore.

"Golly Roman, is everything alright?" Asgore asked concernedly, he had never seen Roman like this.

"I'M... IT'S JUST MY BROTHERS BEEN ACTING DIFFERENT SINCE WE MADE IT TO THE SURFACE. HE DOESN'T HAVE THE SAME UPBEAT ATTITUDE HE USED TO." Roman explained looking down.

"Well, Roman you have to admit, this is a pretty big adjustment for monster kind, and humans are still getting used to having monsters around so you can't just expect Arial to just be the exact same he used to be," Asgore said placing a paw on Roman's shoulder.

Roman sighed and closed his eyes. "I suppose your right."

Asgore took a moment to marvel at the fact that Roman didn't speak with his usual loud voice. "Well, I hope everything gets better with you and Arial," Asgore said smiling.

Roman looked at Asgore gratefully before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv to watch another episode of Mettaton live.


	4. Chapter 4

Arial stood in Alphys old lab calmly looking over his timeline monitor he kept hidden in there. He watched it until something happened making him blink before narrowing his eyes.

* * *

 

 

Asriel walked through the town smiling. He eventually stopped at hearing Chara groan bored.

 

"This is so boring! Why don't you reset already?!" Chara questioned loudly, knowing no one could hear them.

 

"Chara you know we can't do that anymore, and even if we could we wouldn't," Asriel responded while Frisk glared at Chara.

 

"ReALly?" A shaky voice asked making the monster and ghost duo turn to see another goat monster that resembled Arial only he had grey fur with red streaks, the streaks also seemed to flash between purple, blue and green, he had much sharper claws, his only seen eye was purple with a ring of green and a black background and he seemed to have an error code flashing outside his body, his teeth were sharp and crooked flashing between blue and white. He was wearing t-shirt which only had one sleeve and the stripes were yellow, acid green, and copper blue slowly shifting from blue to purple and back again, with a pair of trousers that were black grey and his entire body seemed to flash between solidity and nothingness.

 

“So yoU CAn’T ReSET anYMOre?” Error Arial questioned walking forward. Even every time his voiced glitched his eyes flashed with a glow and he twitched.

 

Asriel stepped back while the phantoms floated and stared wide eyed. “W-who are you?” Asriel questioned fearfully.

 

Error Arial tilted his head and grin a grin that went to wide then what should’ve been possible. “YoU maY nOT knoW Me bUT I knOW YoU...” He said taking stopping a few feet away from Asriel. “YoU’Re suPPosed to be deAD… yoU’RE nOT meANt to haVe a haPPy endING!” He stated knowingly making Asriel look down sadly. “CouLD this possIBLe be A GlitCh?” He asked as some kind of megalovania began to play.

 

_ **Errorlovania** _

 

Asriel watched in horror as the fur covering Error Arial’s left eye moved revealing his silver eye with a black dot and red background as a gaster blaster was conjured and charged up a silvery purple beam.

 

A lot of the humans stopped and watched as the error goat monster attacked the normal goat monster.

 

“Bro what do you think you’re doing?! MOVE!” Chara shouted in horror. Asriel couldn’t tell if they was worried about him or the fact that if he ‘fell down’ they would to. He hoped for the former.

 

Error Arial raised a hand and threw it forward the blaster firing a beam. Asriel covered his face waiting for the impact. A large beam sounding blast sounded and soon followed by nothing.

 

Frisk made a wow sound while Chara gasped. Asriel uncovered his face and his jaw fell slack at what he saw. Arial had appeared and summoned a gaster blaster to protect them.

 

The blaster dispersed and Arial glared gritting his razor teeth and growled at his error counterpart who was staring with a bit of surprise.

 

Error Arial stared wide eyed before closing his eyes and letting out a quiet ‘hm’, and then opened his eyes and threw his hand forward some strings seemingly coming from his wrist and wrapping around Arial’s lower arm. Error Arial quickly pulled his arm back making Arial fall forward and as soon as he was in close range punched him in the face.

 

**Arial**

**Love 1**

**Attack 34**

**HP 1/5**

 

Arial landed on the hard ground, and soon after slowly got up with a low groan and a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

 

Error grinned savagely and turned to Asriel again. A lot of people were already screaming when Error began to attack but now they all of them were screaming their head off and running away.

 

Arial shakily got up and turned around conjuring a gaster blaster.

 

“Using my invention are you?” A voice said making Arial mess up his shot. The blaster fired the laser going completely behind Error. Error flinched before turning to Arial tilting his head.

 

Error grinned and conjured another gaster blaster firing it almost immediately. Arial watched as the beam came toward him in to much pain to move out of the way or summon a gaster blaster to protect himself.

 

Just before the beam hit a figure and pulled a giant paint brush out and painted on the air the beam hitting it and bashing against it not even leaving a scratch.

 

The figure exactly like Arial only he had a long cape held a giant paint brush, wore a belt that had some painting utensils on it with some pencils wore grey shorts that stopped at his knees but there were was an extra pair of sleeves that went don’t to his feet and were pretty baggy with some symbols one them, brown gloves there were torn at the fingertips showing his claws along with grey jacket with black sleeves which also had a pattern on them, the stopped at his wrists and appeared to hug them tightly. Unlike Arial and Error Arial he didn’t have fur covering his right eye revealing it, but his left eye was a yellow star and his right one was normal shape with a colour of light rose red and an oval of a deeper shade of the same colour, although whenever he blinked they switched shape, and some Olympic bandages wrapped around his the middle of his ears ditto with his horns, and he also had some splotches of paint on his fur.

 

Error gritted his teeth and jumped forward. Ink Arial quickly painted an iron wall on the ground and pulled it up making it the real things. Error slammed right into it with a loud slam. He quickly got up and rubbed his face glaring at Ink who was grinning playfully.

 

Error shook his head and vanished with a flash of red. Ink laughed and rubbed the safe out of existence. Ink walked up to Arial and offered a paw to shake excitedly. Arial looked at it and then Ink with a weird look before placing his paw in Inks making him shake it excitedly.

 

“wow you’ve got a lot of energy...” Arial said as Asriel walked up to them.

 

“Thanks!” Ink practically shouted leaning toward Arial making him yelp and step back. “It’s from solar power. I didn’t like the idea of it at first but I eventually _warmed_ up to it.” He said and laughed rather inappropriately at his own joke. Arial and Frisk laughed a bit while Asriel glared and Chara face palmed.

 

Ink stopped laughing rather sharply looked confused. “Wait what am I laughing at?” he asked looking around. “Where am I?” He continued to question reaching for his cape and began to read the writing on it. “Oh right, I’m here to stop Error Arial. Where is he?”

 

The four blinked. “uh… you already beat him.” Arial said raising his hand.

 

“I did? Oh great!” Ink said and looked around. “Hey. Original Arial!” He said wrapping his arm around him. “Nice to meet yah!”

 

“you have goat to be kidding me...” Arial said making Ink laugh a little.

 

“Good one!” He exclaimed before walking off. “See yah! I’ve gotta go tell Ink Sans I beat Error!” With a flash of red he was gone.

 

“What was that?” Arial asked looking at Arial who was staring at the spot Ink left.

 

“I have goat no idea.”

* * *

 

 

Error Arial walked teleported into Error Sans domain. Error Sans turned to him and grinned.

 

“HaVE YOu sUcCEed apprentice?” Error asked walking towards him.

 

Error Arial glowered and looked down. “No. I aLMOSt Had thEM BUt THEn Ink’s aPPReNTiCe jumped IN aND stOPpeD mE.” He explained crossing his arms.

 

Error walked up to him and grimaced before grinning again. “Don’T woRRy MY ApprenTICE We ShAll haVE OuR TIme in tHE SunS OnE DaY.” Error Sans said patting Error Arial’s head. “UnTIll thEN… We’LL Be watCHinG THeM.”


End file.
